


Stars Shining Bright Above

by EllaMercury2019



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: John is Tired, M/M, brian is over sensitive, freddie is a cute bestie, roger is whiney, the boys move in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMercury2019/pseuds/EllaMercury2019
Summary: The Boys move in together and decorate their flat, which leads to an argument, falling off a ladder and a broken bone.





	Stars Shining Bright Above

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy i hope you enjoy this! Sorry for any mistakes i wrote this in the bath on my phone lol!

How Freddie and Roger convinced Brian and John that this was a good idea no one knew. But none the less the boys were all moving in together which meant that their new flat needed decorating. They couldn’t afford a 4-bedroom flat, so they had to share rooms. Brian and Roger shared the smaller of the two rooms and Freddie and John had the other, slightly bigger one.

When it came to the decorating, they all had very different ideas. Freddie wanted everything to be unique. Which meant he wanted a bit of everything in every colour scattered around. HE had chosen a flowery wall paper in yellow and green for his and John’s room. Which was quite frankly hideous as Deacy had pointed out to his extravagant boyfriend. The only response he got was –

“No Dear its style.”

After that Deacy gave in on the wallpaper but refused to have a red carpet to match. Instead they settled for the already wooden floor with a grey fluffy rug which was way more affordable for the university students / future rock stars.

Brian wanted a more simplistic style for his bedroom that he would be able to spend long nights tucked away to study in whilst the others were out partying. Roger didn’t quite agree, and it ended in a screaming match. Well it ended in Roger screaming and throwing a tantrum whilst Brian stood in the middle of their still empty room trying not to rise to it. He was just thankful that there was nothing in their room yet for Roger to throw out the window or worse, at Brian.

“Roger if we don’t get started of the decorating, we won’t have anywhere to sleep tonight apart from the sofa,” Brian tried to reason calmly however it just seemed to make the whole situation worse.

“That’s because you want to decorate the room like were old grandmas on their last legs instead of young people ready to have fun! You can feel free to have fun with your knitting needles but I’m not boring Brian!” Roger retorted.

“Just because I care about my education Rog doesn’t make be boring!” Brian argued his voice slightly quivering.

“Yea and watching paint dry is an absolutely exhilarating thing to do as well!”

Brian felt himself getting angry at that snide remark. He wasn’t boring by a long stretch, at least he didn’t think he was. Brian was just dedicated to his studies! Who could blame him it cost him an arm and a leg a whole lot of sweat blood and tears to get where he was but that didn’t make him boring?

After realizing that he’d been stood in silence for far too long and was probably overreacting about the current situation. Brian simply turned on his heels took his coat from where it was in the kitchen and walked out the flat. He’ written a note to John saying he was going to his friend’s Tim for the night to cool down before he left so that they wouldn’t worry so he didn’t feel too guilty.  
-  
-  
-

Freddie and John had just finished putting together their double bed together and tucking it in to the corner of the room when they heard raised voices followed by the front door slamming. Deacy sighed before looking up at his boyfriend “Bri or Rog?” he asked.

“I would say Roger, but I’d recognize that ugly crying anywhere.”

Surely enough John heard loud sobs coming from the room the opposite side of the hallway. THE thing with Roger and Brian is they were both stubborn. Stubborn and Proud which meant the two of them clashed constantly. One minute they be cuddled up on the sofa watching film the next they be laying into each other.

Of course, it didn’t help that they were both madly in love with each other, but they were too obstinate to admit that. Roger had admitted his feelings for Brian when he was drunk one night, and Freddie had held him as he cried watching Brian ‘flirt’ with a bar tender. When what he was doing was holding an awkward conversation with the overly keen man the other side of the bar.

Freddie had told him then and there he should just talk to Brian as it was obvious for anyone who was in the same room as them for more than five minutes that the two were meant for each other, even when they argued. It was like watching an old married couple. Roger had refused to realize this and fell asleep on Freddie’s shoulder in his drunken state.

Brian however was a bit more subtle with displaying his feelings towards the younger blond. It was the lingering looks, the small touches and the red tinted cheeks whenever Roger made any type of suggestive comment. John had also noticed in a lot of the songs he had been writing were based around a certain person although he never said anything.

Sighing Freddie got up to go check on his friend in the other room whilst John went to make everyone a cup of tea. When he walked into the still empty room, he saw Roger in the corner with his knees brought up to his face.

When he noticed Freddie walk in his blue eyes squeezed shut as he desperately tried to wipe away any evidence that he had been crying.

“Darling there’s no point I could hear you sobbing from my room,” Freddie said gently as he slid down the wall next to Roger and wrapped an arm around him. Roger leaned into his best friends touch and rested his head on the Persian boys’ chest as his fingers played with the blonde locks.

“Did you hear what I said?” Freddie shook his head and Roger took that as his cue to continue “I called him boring and basically compared him to watching paint dry.”

Freddie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Roger’s head shot up and his blue eyes glared at his friend. If looks could kill Freddie would be a dead man. “I’m sorry dear but you and Brian have had far worse fights than this. I’m sure he’s just tired and will be back soon.”

“no, he won’t he’s gone to stay at Tim’s for the night.” Deacy answered as he walked into Roger’s room with three cups of steaming hot tea tactically balanced in his hands. Roger just sighed and shook his head again. Grateful for the tea that John had bought him.

After a few moments Roger had an idea. Freddie and John could practically see the lightbulb turn on above his head. He was going to decorate and sort out the room all in one night in a way that he would like, and Brian would also. He would compromise for the sake of Brian, the man he was so embarrassingly in love with.  
-  
-  
-  
“Brian what are you doing here? What’s up you and the boys okay?” Tim asked obviously a bit stunned at the sudden appearance of his ex-band mate.

“Me and Roger had an argument, so I had to get out of there before I got angry or suffocated. Can I stay here tonight?”

Tim nodded whilst he yawned. He pointed Brian in the direction of his old lumpy sofa before pulling out an old and worn blanket. Apologizing once more the guitarist attempted to get comfortable, His long limbs dangling over the edge. With a sigh he shut his eyes tightly hoping he would soon drift off into dream land knowing that his neck would hate him in the morning  
-  
-  
-  
“Roger Meddows Taylor get your cute little butt down from there this instant!” Freddie shrieked at the scene in front of him.   
“Roger! NOW!” shouted John from the doorway with a hand on his boyfriends’ shoulder.

Roger’s ideas varied from psycho to fantastically brilliant. His latest bright idea was to stay up all night and decorate the room alone before Brian got home, so he gathered all the bits he thought he would need and set to work.

He started off with a light brown rug that covered the floor between the two single beds that he had assembled and put on either side of the room. The wardrobes were on the same wall as the door below Roger’s bed which meant that Brian would have space for his guitars and books. There was a desk in the space between the beds with a white swivel chair he had ‘stolen’ from his grandfather a couple of months ago.

On the walls each side of the room there were posters of their mutual favourite bands and a few spacey ones that Roger assumed Brian would like. It looked homely but not too plain... not boring. Roger cringed at the thought of his and Brian’s mini argument.

Freddie and John had woken up to the sound of Roger grunting as he tried to move the bed again to plug in a lamp to place on the desk. As they walked in the room, they had to admit it looked amazing. A feeling of proud rose in Freddie’s chest at the effort the blonde had clearly gone to even if it was half past three in the bloody morning.

That was until he saw his idiot of a best friend moving a ladder to lean against the swivel chair with a packet of glow in the dark stars. He looked on in horror as Roger balanced on the ladder laughing at the look of concern on Johns face.

Freddie tried begging, John tried bargaining then Freddie tried shouting, but they couldn’t get Roger to come down as the stubborn blond was determined to finish the pattern of stars on the ceiling. Declaring he had to show Brian how sorry he was and how much he meant to him.

With a cheeky grin Roger announced that he was finished and began climbing down the ladder, it was at that moment that the wheels on the chair began to move causing the ladder to wobble. It all happened in slow motion as Deacy ran to try and stabilize it and Freddie to catch the small blond, but they were too late.

Roger fell off the ladder with a thud putting his right hand down try and stop his fall. He let out a strangled cry and clutched his wrist to his chest. Freddie was at his side in a second as was John who gently took Roger’s wrist that had already started to swell.

“Freddie we are going to have to take him to the hospital he has definitely broken his wrist look,” John whispered to Freddie trying not to alarm Roger, who happened to be petrified of hospitals. Which was strange for a person who wanted to be a dentist.

“Should we call Tim’s and try get a hold of Bri? He can normally calm Roger down and I think we’re going to need him tonight, well this morning,” asked Freddie who was still holding Roger tightly to his chest whilst he sobbed.

John nodded before standing to go and ring Tim’s flat, hoping that someone would answer even at nearly 4am. The phone rang about eight times before he heard the tired voice of their guitarist.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank god Bri, you need to come back as soon as possible Rog- “

“No Deacs I’m not coming back until the morning, I don’t care if Roger is upset, he shouldn’t have been such a dick.”

John rolled his eyes before continuing “Brian if you let me finish my bloody sentence maybe you’d change your mind! We are taking Roger to the hospital could you please meet us there!” With a huff he put the phone down before Brian could respond.

 

When he walked back into the other two bandmates room, he found Freddie and Roger both ready to go, Roger had a bag of peas on his wrist and had seemed to calm down a bit. “Is he coming? I don’t want to go without him” Roger’s eyes filled with tears again. The soft light of the stars on the ceiling making his look extremely vulnerable.

John didn’t say anything he just nodded slightly whilst guiding the sniffling drummer to the car.  
-  
-  
-  
The hospital? Why on earth why they going to the hospital?

It was at that point that Brian panicked. The lanky boy scrambled to get his clogs on, scribbling another note to Tim and running out the door in the direction of the hospital. It took him about 10 minutes to get there as he ran the whole way even though it felt like he might burn a hole in his lungs.

He knew how much Roger hated hospitals. He also knew that the only three people who could calm him down from his state of panic were his mum, who lived at least an hour and a half away, his grandfather who couldn’t drive and himself.

Without giving himself a moment to catch his breath he asked the man on reception where he’d be able to find his friend. She told him that Roger and two other friends were in with the triage nurse and he would have to wait for them to come out. With a huff he sat down on one of the uncomfortable wooden waiting room chairs.  
-  
-  
-  
“You were putting glow in the dark stars, on the ceiling at half past three in the morning?” The nurse asked sceptically at the sight in front of her. Roger was a trembling wreck obviously very nervous and was just mumbling something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like the name of a certain curly head poodle they all knew. John was trying to look anywhere but the slightly accusing eyes of the nurse in front of him and Freddie, bless him, told the nurse in detail (with a shockingly good recreation of Roger’s fall) with a deadly serious look on his face.

Roger nodded slightly when no one else answered the nurse’s question. “Alright then Mr. Taylor we will get you an X-ray and then in to see the doctor. Is that okay? It shouldn’t be too long of a wait either”

Roger nodded again whilst John collected the X-ray card from the tired looking nurse. When they walked back into the waiting room, Roger immediately spotted Brian and broke free form Freddie’s hold to run over to him.

“Brian!”

That was all the warning the astrophysics student got before he had a lap full of Roger Meddows Taylor. He wrapped his lanky arms around the smaller boy protectively and began to rock slightly as he felt his shirt dampening slightly and Roger trembling.

“What happened?” Brian asked Freddie as he approached the pair, hand intertwined with Deacy’s.

“Oh, you know what he’s like he just fell and landed awkwardly,” Freddie lied. Roger had asked them not to tell Brian what had happened until he’d seen their bedroom.

“Roger baby you silly thing” Brian hushed as he ran his hands through the blond hair. The nickname slipped out as it normally did when Brian was comforting the drummer. The other two noticed but pretended they hadn’t.

“He’s got to go around to x-ray before the doctor can see him,” Deacy told Brian. He nodded and began to move taking roger with him.

“Wait what hurts Rog?” Brian had almost forgotten to ask why he needed an x-ray.

Roger held up his swollen arm, Brian winced as he saw the angry bruise beginning to form. Hugging him tightly but carefully again Brian navigated his way around the hospital. He wasn’t allowed to go in with Roger to have the x-ray and the cry that Roger let out as they took the picture nearly made Brian’s heart split. Freddie and John had gone to the flat to make sure that everything would be ready for when the other two came home so that left Brian And Roger all alone at the hospital.  
They got shown to a cubicle to wait for the doctor. Roger was in a lot of pain so was given some medicine to try and help with that. It made him very chatty which Brian was struggling to decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

“Bri… I’m so so so so sorry,” Roger whined.

“Shh Rog it’s fine don’t worry about that now.”

“You are not boring though! I love the fact you’d rather do well than go and get pissed. I love the fact that you wear fluffy socks in bed. I love that you put up with my ridiculous ideas and never leave. I don’t want you to leave me again Brian.”

“Roger I’m sorry I should never have stormed out. Maybe if I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Brian, I think I’m in love with you.”

For a moment the entire world stopped, and Brian could hear his own heartbeat as teary blue eyes looked up at him. Without hesitation he closed the gap between them and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for Roger,” Brian whispered against his lips.

They were soon interrupted by a loud cough from the entrance of the cubicle. A young doctor with light blue scrubs walked in holding a chart. “Mr. Taylor you have definitely fractured your wrist. We need to pop on a cast. You’ve also slightly dislocated your thumb, but I’m not surprised you didn’t notice due to the swelling. I’m going to have to relocate it. Would that be okay?” The doctor smiled sympathetically when she saw the panic rise in Roger’s chest.

Within 20 minutes Roger was high on gas and air on a hospital bed whilst still clinging on to Brian. The doctor understood and let Brian stay in the bed with the blond as she set to work. Roger kept his eyes set on Brian’s as he puffed on the Entonox which meant he felt no pain. The young doctor made quick work on casting Roger’s arm and scheduling a follow up appointment for a weeks’ time where he would get to choose the colour of his cast.

Brian called John who came and picked the pair up in the early hours.  
As they walked into the flat Brian remembered that they hadn’t set up any beds or anything before this had all happened. 

God that stupid argument felt like years ago. Although right now he couldn’t even think about that. He was as happy as he’s ever been. He loved Roger and Roger loved him... nothing could make him happier. 

“Bri I want to go to bed I’m so tired,” Roger mumbled. Brian’s heart ached. Why couldn’t he have at least put the beds together before he left. 

“Rog we might have to get you as comfortable as possible on the sofa until the morning when I put the beds together love.” 

At that Roger let out a giggle. John snickered behind his hand whilst Freddie just rolled his eyes, cranky from the lack of sleep. 

“Brian go look in your room.”

Suspiciously he opened the door to his and Roger’s bedroom and gasped. It was Perfect! He could see the obvious effort that Roger had gone to. “You did this all by yourself?” 

Roger nodded bashfully as he was taken into Brian’s strong arms. It was at that moment Deacy decided to turn off the lights to let the stars on the ceiling shine. 

Brian nearly cried! “Oh my god Roger this is perfect!” Looking around the room he noticed the ladder in the floor and the chair led on its side and everything clicked together. 

Roger Freddie and John could practically see the clogs turning in his head. 

“I fell of the ladder even though the others told me to get down.”

Brian shook his head as his lips met Roger’s again, “thank you love.” 

That early morning when Brian was led in bed with Roger carefully tucked up into his side, he knew that everything would be okay. 

And that Roger was the brightest star in Brian’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or prompts!


End file.
